1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical baling press used in agriculture for the forming of cylindrical bales of harvested crop material. More specifically, it relates to an improvement that reduces jamming and tracking problems by freeing entrapped crop material from a belt of the baling press.
2. Description of Related Art
Cylindrical baling presses have a baling chamber enclosed by lateral walls, with the other surfaces being enclosed in part by one or more belts guided around rollers so as to form loops and an opening for crop material. At the locations where the belt(s) move away from the cylindrical bale, crop material tends to become entrapped within interior spaces of the loops. This can lead to problems with jamming and/or tracking of the belt(s). In the book “Fundamentals of machine operations, hay and forage harvesting”, FMO 141B, D-00, p. 153, it is suggested that the lateral surfaces be left open. However, this solution is not effective until the baling process is nearly complete, at which point the risk of jamming and tracking problems is greatly reduced. In addition, this solution is most effective where the belt(s) are approaching the cylindrical bale, in which location the above problems rarely occur.
The present invention seeks to solve these issues by providing a general means to avoid accumulations of crop material in loops or between belt sections of a cylindrical baling press.